The Haunting Which Is Age
by Tashii-Loves-Music
Summary: Lightning runs away from the group for one reason only. What happens when her reason for going follows her?
1. Away To Oerba

LightningxHope Chapter 1

Sitting inside the small abandoned house that once was occupied by Vanille and Fang in Oerba.  
Lightning allowed herself to relax.  
She had been walking for days from Vallis Media to get to Oerba before the gang could relise where she was going.  
Before Hope could...  
No! Stop this Lightning! she cursed herself.  
He can't be anything to you, think of the age difference! her inner voice hissed at her.  
Lightning sighed removing her satchel from her leg dropping it beside the bed,  
along with her gun blade in its hostle.  
She removed her jacket, worn from the jorney and tossed it on the top bunk of the bed,  
before getting up and making her way to the shower leaving a trail of clothes in her wake.

It was a small shower but still it was warm and had some decent soap and hair products.  
She allowed the water to warm her up using the rose scented soap and shampoos/conditioner to  
clean her body filling the house with sweet scented steam. The scented foam soothing the sore spots of her body.

After the shower Lightning padded quietly back into the bedroom.  
Her body wrapped in a fluffly white towel, drying her hair with another.  
She settled on the bed as Bhakti, Vanille's mechanical friend who seems rabbit like,  
came into the room, squeked in a form of greeting before retreating back into the main living area.

By the time Lightning had dried off and found an old cream and silver sari in a draw to use as pj's,  
as she dumped her dirty clothe in a pile to deal with tomorrow, it was dark.  
She carefully made sure that the door of the house was secure before climbing into the bottom bunk  
of the bed curling up under the soft blanket.

Hope...I miss you she though before a dreamless sleep swept her away.


	2. The Return Of Hope

LightningxHope Chapter 2

When Lightning woke up from her dreamless sleep, she remembered where she was.  
Oerba. Alone.  
She sighed and got out of the bed, the creamy and silver sari loose around her slim figure.  
She ignored it as she went to eat some food she had packed.

After finish her meal of sweet bread, she set about cleaning her clothes using the shower  
to freshen them up before quietly hanging them on the rail outside the house door,  
making sure not to alert any c'eith of her presence.

She stood there for a moment looking at the pale blue sky of Oerba watching as the  
crystal dust sweeped across the ground and the surviving flowers.

Oh Hope... i miss you... she though, feeling a emptyness aching in her chest  
Then she heard a shout.

The voice was familiar...  
"Lightning! Where are you?" echoed the voice.  
Lightning gasped.  
Hope? She ran inside pulled on her shoes and ran straight in direction of the voice.

"Hope!" cried Lightning as she stood in the clearing of the cluster of houses.  
Then he came into view running towards her.  
Lightning felt her heart squeeze in her chest. He came for me?  
"Lightning look out!" Hope shouted before a splitting pain shot through Lightning,

and she passed out.


	3. Shy Reunion

LightningxHope Chapter 3

Hope watched as the Vampire's big jagged hand collided with Lightning's face. She fell down in front of the c'eith  
and did not get up.  
"Lightning!" cried Hope pulling out his boomarang and lanching it at the Vampire whiles lanching elemental spells  
at it in fury, the Vampire's attention turning to Hope, ignoring the crumpled form on the ground.

A few minites passed and the Vampire fell and disindigrating into fine crystal dust joining the dust around Oerba.  
Hope rushed over to where Lightning layed.  
"Lightning! Wake up" he shook her lightly.  
She let out a little moan and her eyes fluttered open.  
"H-hope?" Lightning whispered reaching up stroke his face.  
"Its me Light" Hope smiled, before pulling her up into a standing position, supporting some of her weight.  
Hope helped Lightning up to where she had been stay with her guidance.  
"H-how did you find me?" Lightning muttered as Hope helped her lie on the bed.  
Hope was silent for a moment adjusting the sari which now hung very loosely across her chest.  
"I followed you as soon as you left" he said his pale cheeks warming slightly.  
Lightning felt her heart skip a beat.  
He has worried about her! Enough to follower her all the way to Oerba!

Before Lightning could comment, Hope was up and searched the bathroom for a first aid kit,  
before coming back to sit beside Lightning and tend to the short, but deep cut on her forehead.  
Lightning winced as the disinfectant cleaned her wound.  
"Can't you cure me with magic Hope?" Lightning asked curiously.  
Hope smiled weakly.  
"I tierd myself out too much to heal at the moment so its the old fashined way for now" he smiled again.  
They were silent as Hope cleared out the cut and wrapped a bandage around her head to apply pressure.  
"Thank you, Hope" said Lightning said staring shyly at Hope.  
Hope felt his heart ache, staring up at him with those bright bluish-green eyes,  
A subtle pink blush spread across her milky skin...  
she was breathtakingly beautiful.

Realising he was staring Hope suddenly leaped up to put the kit away.  
"Light you need to rest up and let the wound heal..." Hope started,  
as he walked back into the bedroom.

Lightning was already asleep, her rose-pink hair lightly fluttering with her every breath.

Hope smiled softly and gently climbed beside her on the bed careful to to wake her.

Before curling up beside her and falling into a sleep haunted by a women with pink hair...


	4. Teenager's Dream

LightningxHope Chapter 4

Hot. Hope felt hot.  
Panting roughly.  
Wait, Hope though. Why am i...?

He looks up to see a pair of stunning ice blue eyes staring at him.  
Rose-pink hair framing her face.  
Lightning.

...

HUH? though Hope.

Lightning was on top of him.  
Wearing nothing.  
"L-l-light..." stammered Hope in confusion.  
Lightning swooped down and caught his lips between hers cutting him off.

Hope felt like he could die. Her lips were so soft...moist...sweet.  
He felt her skin rubbing against his skin.  
Wait. What?  
He pulled back and saw he too was naked.

Lightning leaned back so that she straddled him sitting on his crotch.  
She pouted.  
"Hope why'd you stop" Lightning whined giving Hope a sad look.

Hope stared bewildered at the position he was in.  
He was naked.  
In bed.  
With Lightning.  
.God he though.

"Sorry Light" mumbled Hope giving her a small smile.  
Lightning took this as a sign to continue and claimed his lips once more.  
This time however Hope decided to wrap his arms around Lightning's waist,  
pulling her against him feeling her hardening nipples brush his chest.

He shivered and closed his eyes.

L-l-light...lightning! Hope though feeling her tongue enter his mouth warm and sweet.  
Oh god i think im getting...

Then Hope woke up.  
Hot and sweaty tangled in sheets beside a sleeping Lightning.  
"It must...have been a dream." whispered Hope before noticing a bulge in his pants.

Oh dear...


	5. Just A Kid

LightningxHope Chapter 5

Hope got up out the bed and stumbled to the bathroom.  
Snap out of it Hope! he thought as he splashed water on his face to cool himself down.

Your just a kid what would a women like Light want with you?  
Hope bit his lip his eyes waterering slightly. He wiped his tears away in fustration.

"Hope?" said a voice from behind him.  
Hope looked up into the mirror to see Lightning standing in the doorway.  
Her skin looking waxy and pale and her usually bright eyes sunken in their socket.

"L-light! what are you doing up your gonna-" Hope began  
"Hope i'll be fine, you power should have healed by now" Lightning smiled weakly gesturning  
to the sunlight leakign through the window.

"Ah! Right" Hope stammered casting Curaja to help heal Lightning's wound.  
A quick burst of pale turqoiuse light enveloped Lightning's body healing her.

Lightning's skin became more luminous and her eyes showing there usual healthy glow.  
"See? All's fine Hope" said Lightning showing one of her rare stunning smiles.

Hope sighed happily.  
She is better, thank god.

"Now Hope why were you crying?" Lightning asked


	6. Jealous Of Vanille

LightningxHope Chapter 6

She saw him freeze and bite his lip.  
Oh no whats wrong? though Lightning.  
"Hey" she said walking to him and pulling him into a hug.  
"Its ok you can tell me anything Hope" she said against his silver hair.

She felt him ease up slightly in her embrace his arms resting on her thin waist.  
"L-light..." Hope murmered against Lightning's chest shaking slightly.  
Lightning felt this and looked down into his sea coloured eyes.  
"Yes Hope?" Lightning said her heart thumping like a drum.

"I-" Hope began before the door slammed open.  
"Their here!" shouted Vanille from the doorway as Hope and Lightnign sprang apart.  
Vanille ran over hugging Hope tightly.  
Lightning felt jealously rise its ugly head.

Stop it Light! Vanille is of a better age for him then you are! her mind hissed.  
Hope looked disappointed for a moment before giving Vanille a smile.  
"Vanille stop I need to breath!" he laughed softly pulling her away gently.  
Vanille giggled shyly. Making Lightning feel out of place.

Then the other entered the room.  
Fang,Sazh and Snow.  
Great.  
Things just couldnt get any worse...

"Hey sis where'd you think you were going?" Snow said smiling cockly.  
Oh wait now things were worse.  
"I am NOT YOUR SISTER!" shouted Lightning before right-hooking Snow in the face,  
before turning on her heels and storming from the room.

Stupid Snow though Lightning as she exited.


	7. Sweet Kiss

LightningxHope Chapter 7

Later that night everyone had settled down to sleep.  
Fang and Vanille sharing the top bunk in the bedroom,  
Sazh and Snow sleeping on the sofa's in the living room,  
Lightning and Hope sharing the bottom bunk.

Lightning was wearing her uniform once more stood on the steps of their shelter.  
She had slipped out of the bed without waking Hope.  
Strong, Beautiful Hope.  
Remebering his peaceful face made her chest ache.

She rested her hand over where her brand was.  
How long did she have left?  
Did she dare look?  
"Light?"

Lightning turned to see Hope standing in the door of their shelter.  
Lightning felt her face go red.  
"H-h-Hope. Shouldnt you be sleeping?" she said.  
Hope laughed and stood beside her.

"I could say the same for you Light" he said smiling at her with those gorgeous eyes.  
Lightning laughed quietly not to wake anyone or alert any roaming C'eith.  
"I just wanted some air" she said which was kind of true.  
Then they were silence for what seemed like forever.

Then Hope spoke.  
"L-Light? I have something I need to tell you" he said he voice shaking.  
Lightning looked at him "Y-Yes?" she replied her voice quavering.  
Hope took a deep breath.

"I love you Light" he said staring up at her his cheeks showing a faint blush.  
Lightning gasped softly before taking Hope into her arms holding him tight.  
"Hope...I love you too." she said feeling her eyes threaten to water.  
and then they kissed.

Lightning was in bliss.  
His kiss was warm, sweet and gently.  
Hope felt his heart throb happily.  
Her kiss tender, strong yet soft.

Oh I'm so happy Lightning though as they stood together.  
Kissing, smiling, hugging.

Till the sun began to peak in the sky.


	8. Reality Hits

LightningxHope Chapter 8

Hope yawned and stretched under the covers of the bed.  
Opening his eyes he saw light pink hair.  
Lightning was curled up against him head on his chest.  
God she was gorgeous.

Hope gently ran a finger against the milky skin of her cheek.  
Her vivid blue eyes opened and she tilted her head to look at him.  
Hope felt his cheeks warm.  
"Morning" he whisper softly stroking her cheek.

Lightning gently pulling herself close to him and kissing him.  
"Morning" she said smiling as she pulled back,  
her soft pink hair falling into her eyes.  
Hope tucked her hair behind her ear.

Lightning gave Hope a quick lingering kiss before getting out the bed.  
She quickly checked the top .  
She peeped her head round the door to the living room.  
"Alright Sunshine?" Fang said perched on the sofa.

Oops not very subtle Light she though.  
"Of course, where is everyone?" Lightning asked.  
"They have gone exploring, Vanille dragged the boys" Fang replied.  
Then patted the seat beside her.

Lightning padded in and sat beside Fang.  
Fang was quiet for a few moment before turning to Lightning.  
"Sunshine you know how old Hope is don't cha?" Fang asked.  
Lightning looked at Fang bewildered.

Lightning nodded, of course she did.  
"And the difference in you ages?" she pushed.  
"Yes, 7 years" Lightning said automatically.  
Fang sighed. Then placed her hand on Lightning's.

"Now sunshine I don't mean to alarm you..." Fang began in her soft Australian twang.  
"but Vanille likes Hope too" she finished sympathy lacing her voice.  
Lightning felt as if her heart had been turned to ice.  
Cold,heavy ice.

Vanille liked Hope?


	9. Reality Hits II

LightningxHope Chapter 9

When Hope had finally gotten dress, Lightning was no where to be found.  
He wandered into the living room to find Fang sat on the sofa.  
Her face had a look of sadness on it.  
He wander to the pulsian warrior and sat beside her.

"Why the long face Fang?" Hope asked smiling at her.  
Fang looked up at him, her face pressed into a grim line.  
"I did something stupid" she said her native twang thick and strong.  
"Hey Fang im sure thats not true!" Hope reassured gently resting a had on her arm.

Fang shook her head vigorously.  
"I upset Light" she said her emerald eyes showing a brief flash of pain.  
Hope stared at her, willing her to continue.  
Fang sighed before speaking again.

"I told her that Vanille liked you" she said her voice grave.  
Hope stiffened.  
"No!" he gasped looking at Fang eyes wide with shock.  
"Why did you tell her?" he said his voice cold and slightly raised.

Fang stared her face twisted slightly in shock at his tone.  
"She needed to know, it was only fair." she said her voice hushed.  
"Vanille knew you like Light only yesturday" she added her voice a little bitter.  
Oh, Hope thought remebering Vanille bursting into the room yesturday.  
"She was so worried about you Hope as soon as you left she panicked" she continued.  
Hope sighed.  
He knew Vanille liked him, she'd made it clear the night they shared a tent in Vallis Media.  
"I'm sorry Fang for hurting Vanille" he said his voice steady.

"but I love Light I can't bear not being with her" he said his voice filled with emotion.  
Fang gave him a strong pat on the shoulder almost knocking him forward.  
"Then you'd best go talk to them and make things right" she smiled.  
"Right!" Hope nodded getting up and headed towards the door.

"Wait, where are they?" Hope asked standing in the doorway.  
Fang laughed loudly.

"Lightning went to see Vanille at the house just next door" she said.  
Hope nodded and darted out the door.


	10. Good Ending: I Love You

LightningxHope Chapter 10 Good Ending

Lightning felt nervous.  
Wierd. As a soldier she shouldn't be.  
But she guessed being with the group made her soft.  
Hope, made her soft.

She was sat with Vanille talking about Hope.  
"I'm sorry Vanille i didn't know you liked Hope" Lightning said meekly.  
Vanille smiled and placed a hand on Lightning's.  
"Its fine Light, Hope obviously loves you" she said warmly.

Lightning squeezed Vanille's hand.  
"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Lightning asked softly.  
Vanille gave Lightning her best smile.  
"Course I will! I still have you both as friends don't I?" she giggled softly.

Lightning stared at her for a moment then nodded with a smile.  
Then there was a hesitant knock on the door.  
"Ah! Come in!" chirped Vanille.  
The door opened to reveal a rather bashful looking Hope.

He's blushing! though Lightning.  
He walked in and bowed forward in from of Vanille.  
"I'm sorry Vanille-chan! I should have been more sensitive!" Hope said.  
Vanille looked shocked.

"I'm sorry I can't retern your feelings, I love Light" he said stammering slightly.  
Lightning felt her cheeks warm and her breath catch.  
Oh Hope...  
Vanille gave a little giggle.

"Oh Hope get up!" she cried pulling him up smiling.  
"You have nothing to worry about" she gave him a hug.  
Hope looked unsure at first then hugged her back chuckling lightly.  
Vanille pulled away and pushed Hope towards Lightning.

"I gotta go find Fang! Bye!" she chirped before skipping out the room.  
Hope sat beside Lightning and looked at Lightning.  
His eyes filled with warmth and passion.  
Lightning lent forward and kissed him eagerly.

"I love you Hope Estheim" she mumered against his lips.  
Hope laughed softly cupping her face in his hands,  
taking in her stunning azule eyes and rose bud lips.  
"I love you Lightning Farron" he whispered.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her till they were both breathing heavily.


	11. Bad Ending: Don't Follow Me

LightningxHope Chapter 10 Bad Ending

Hope wander down to the group of shelters next to where they had stayed.  
He felt nervous. Really nervous.  
Like he has a hoard of butterflys fluttering in his stomach.  
He wished Fang hadn't told Light about Vanille.

That night in Vallis Media he didn't want Light to know about.  
How Vanille had confessed to him her feelings.  
How she kissed him and how she tasted of strawberries.  
How they had slept in each others arms.

Hope shook his head.  
No Hope you dont love her as much.  
No where near as much as Lightning.  
Light...

Her stunning eye crystal blue tinted with pale green,  
the rosy lips that felt so soft against his,  
her lips tasting of cinnamon and vanilla,  
the feel of her milky skin under his fingertips...

Oh god did he love her.

He jumped the steps and stood infront of the door to the shelter.  
He lifted his hand to the door and knocked sharply.  
But there was no answer.  
Maybe he got the wrong one?

He pushed open the door to see Vanille curled up on the sofa.  
She was a sleep, her ripe orange hair withering with each of her breaths.  
He smiled at how cute and vunerable she looked.  
Wait he though. Whats that?

A slip folded piece of cream paper sat beside Vanille's sleeping form.  
Dark curled writing spelt the word Hope on the outside.  
He flipped the paper to reveal a letter in the same penmanship.  
He read the letter his hands slowly beginning to tremble.

"N-n-n-No!" Hope whisper his voice trembling.  
No please no Hope begged.  
"Light" Hope cried softly, tears dripping off hid face.  
Hope dropped the letter and put his head into his hands, sobbing.

The letter read:

Hope,

I know about Vanille's feelings for you and of the night you spent together.  
As she is of a younger age then me she is more suitable for you.  
(minus the 500 years in crystal status)  
I'm sorry Hope but this is for the best, I've gone back to Cocoon.  
Please don't follow me, stay safe.  
Love,

Lightning.


End file.
